The invention relates to a window pane for a motor vehicle.
Such a window pane consisting of plastic is provided for closing a pane opening (in particular defined by means of a window frame) of a motor vehicle, and may be moved by means of a window lifter out of the pane opening and brought again into its closed position in the pane opening. The window pane comprises a pane element enclosed by an outer edge as well as a device arranged on the pane element for coupling the window pane to an adjusting mechanism of the window lifter.
In this case, the term ‘window frame’ is generally understood to be a restriction to a window opening in a motor vehicle, which may be closed by a window pane provided to this end (which is adjustable by means of a window lifter). In this case, the restriction is, for example, arranged on a motor vehicle door (in particular a folding door or sliding door) or a restriction arranged on an immovable region of the bodywork of a motor vehicle, defining (and at least partially enclosing) a pane opening denoted as a frame. With so-called frameless vehicle doors which are used, in particular, with convertible vehicles, the associated window frame is formed by a region of the restriction of the door opening on the bodywork side, which may be closed by the corresponding vehicle door. The part of the restriction of the door opening which defines, according to its intended purpose, the window pane provided on the vehicle door when the vehicle door is closed, is considered as the window frame (in the case of an adjustable window pane, a window pane in its closed position is taken as a starting point).
It is generally known in the prior art to fasten a drive element to a window pane, in particular to the lower edge thereof, via which the window pane is connected to the lifting mechanism of an associated window lifter, for example to a cable of a tractive means window lifter or to a lever arm of an arm window lifter.